frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 17 Wilkołak
Witam thumbthumb|leftNie mam pojęcia co robię. Jest piąta rano, całą noc nie spałem. A teraz jeszcze publikuję rozdział... pfffff... Mój mózg chyba nie wie kiedy jest dzień (*o* zaburzenia dnia i nocy, niedobrze!). Ale w trakcie dnia jest tyle ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia jak np. obijanie się i leniuchowanie z komórką w ręce. Jestem takim zapracowanym człowiekiem! XD Ten rozdział dedykuję: Mr. Gerwant, Aggie Holmes, Regulum '''i '''Koci. Ich OC'ki, yay!!! ^-^ P.S. Nie jestem pewien co do poziomu końca rozdziału względem początku, bo jak już mówiłem jest piąta rano i jestem trochę zmęczony, więc nie myślę do końca jasno... Rozdział 17 Wilkołak Wtorek, 26 stycznia, Siedziba Bractwa, godzina 16:24 Dum!!! Edward powalił Krisa. Pociągnął go za rękę, kopnął w brzuch, podciął mu nogi i przybił go otwartą dłonią do ziemi, aż zatrzeszczały deski w podłodze. Walka była skończona. Spierali się ze sobą już bardzo długo. Zdawało się, że Edward nie ma szans z Kristoffem, który był nie tylko świetny w zaklęciach, ale też bardzo silny. A jednak to Kris leżał teraz na posadzce jako przegrany. Tego dnia sprawdzali się w walce kontaktowej. Darkwood wraz z Elsą i Hillsem uważali, że jest to równie ważne co umiejętność posługiwania się magią. Przeważnie czarodzieje pozbawieni różdżki stawali się bezbronni. A skoro Bractwo miało walczyć z bezimiennym mordercą, musieli sobie radzić. Profesor Hills podzielił ich na pary. Sala była na tyle duża by pomieścić cztery walczące jednocześnie pary, tak by sobie wzajemnie nie przeszkadzali. Darkwood ustawił ich po obu stronach klasy, w odstępie około pięciu metrów i dopiero potem dawał im zgodę na rozpoczęcie walki. - Wygrał Edward! - zawołał Darkwood, spoglądając na tablicę wyników. Były na niej spisane punkty wszystkich członków Bractwa w walce wręcz. Kilka pozycji było jeszcze pustych - Edward, pięć punktów na pięć. Kris, też pięć. Krezus, Sally, jak tam u was? Świetnie. Krezus, cztery, Sally trzy. A Artur i Jake jeszcze walczą. Edward padł na ziemię, spocony, kompletnie wyczerpany. Czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej po walce; ciężko było mu oddychać. Jego mięśnie paliły. Tak ciężkiego do pokonania przeciwnika jeszcze nie miał. Była tylko jedna taka osoba. Aleksander. Ale i jego i Kristoffa pokonał. Ale tym razem nie była to walka na śmierć i życie. Nie czuł po niej dumy i czuł, że nie zasługuje na chwałę. Właśnie sprał młodszego od siebie o kilka lat dzieciaka. Tak się nie godzi, nawet jeśli był to tylko trening. Siniaki nie były oznaką walki na żarty. Ale Kristoff był godnym przeciwnikiem. Silnym i potężnym. Nie znającym strachu, ani nie bojącym się dostania paru kopniaków. Walczył długo i dzielnie, jak lew, broniący swego terytorium. Walczyli dłużej niż ktokolwiek z Bractwa. Trzy pary już skończyły pojedynki, a oni dalej spierali się ze sobą, w niedźwiedzim uchwycie, usiłując wyrzucić z rytmu przeciwnika. Długo trwała ta walka. Dobrze to o nich świadczyło. Gdyby któryś dał się szybko pokonać, zostałby uznany za słabeusza. Długo walczyli, długo wymieniali ciosy. Aż Kristoff popełnił błąd. Edward rozejrzał się. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego. A w ich oczach był podziw, choć nie było tu czego podziwiać. To co zrobił nie zasługiwało na uznanie, nawet jeśli było tylko zabawą, nic nie znaczącą na tle prawdziwego życia i realnego zagrożenia czyhającego w murach ich szkoły. Lecz jedna osoba nie patrzyła na niego z zachwytem. W ogóle nie patrzyła. Bo go tu nie było. Willa tu nie było. Will nie pojawił się na zebraniach Bractwa, aż do końca tygodnia. Bracia, którzy widzieli go na korytarzach woleli go unikać, bo wyglądał jakby samym spojrzeniem był w stanie ukatrupić pół szkoły. Na lekcjach eliksirów i OPCM był spięty i nerwowy, cały czas nie rozluźniał zaciśniętych pięści, chyba żeby coś napisać. Nic dziwnego, na lekcji profesor Hills nie był już jaki wesoły jak na spotkaniach Bractwa. Z dnia na dzień wokół profesora zaczęły się gromadzić coraz to większe tłumy. Członkowie Bractwa przekonali się, że Hills nie zawsze jest jak drugi Snape. Wręcz przeciwnie potrafi się śmiać i być miły. Inni uczniowie Hogwartu patrzyli na nich jak na kompletnych idiotów, kiedy oni łazili za profesorem jak cienie, rozmawiając z nim. Bo przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie mógł lubić nauczyciela eliksirów. Sprawa podwójnego morderstwa była ściśle tajnym sekretem Hogwartu, więc oczywiście cała szkoła wiedziała. Zadbano jednak by informacje te nie wydostały się poza mury zamku. Sowy były kontrolowane, listy dokładnie sprawdzane, uczniowie szczegółowo przepytywani co do ich treści. Nikt jednak nie miał zamiaru pisnąć słówka Ministrowi Kingsley'owi. Nie tylko Bractwo było lojalne wobec Phasellmore'a. Mimo to uczniowie się niepokoili. W Hogwarcie dokonano już czterech morderstw, z czego Ministerstwo wiedziało tylko o pierwszym. Zamknięcie szkoły rozważano już przy spetryfikowaniu dwóch osób, a tu ktoś naprawdę umarł. Niektórzy uczniowie (w znacznym stopniu Ślizgoni) zaczynali się niepokoić o stan zdrowia psychicznego dyrektora. Przecież takich rzeczy nie można przemilczeć. Ostatnio Bractwo dokonało przełomowego, ale i przerażającego odkrycia. Ofiarami mordercy były jedynie sieroty, mieszkające w mugolskich sierocińcach, nie posiadające żadnej rodziny, nie określonego statusu krwi. Zdawało się, że morderca dokładnie to sobie przemyślał. Na takie osoby nigdy nie czakała rodzina, aż wrócą z Hogwartu. Nikt po nich nie płakał. Ale teraz wszystkie sieroty były zagrożone. A to znaczyło, że na celowniku mogą być również Kristoff, Will i Julian. - Następna para. - ogłosił Darkwood - Kto był, Edgarze? Ach, racja. Następna para, Jackson i Fritz. Obaj podeszli do profesora. Wydawało się, że ta walka będzie nierówna. Jackson, chudy, wysoki, wyglądający jakby przeżył atak wyjątkowo męczącej grypy i Fritz, barczysty, starszy od niego niemal rok chłopak, który siłę cenił ponad wszystko. Skłonili się profesorowi i sobie nawzajem, po czym ruszyli w dwie przeciwne strony, pod ściany klasy. Stanęli gotowi do biegu. Ich pięści były gotowe, ich umysły także. Czekali jedynie na znak Darkwooda. Skinął głową. Ruszyli biegiem. Każdy z nich pędził sprintem w stronę przeciwnika. Na ich twarzach malowało się skupienie. Każdy miał plan i strategię jak pokonać drugiego. Zbliżali się do siebie. Zaledwie cztery metry dzieliły ich od siebie. I wtedy Jackson ugiął kolana i skoczył. Skoczył wyżej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie byłby w stanie. Poleciał dziesięć stóp w górę. Nim upadł wykonał niewielki ruch. Drobne salto, dzięki któremu wylądował twarzą do pleców Fritza, zamiast w stronę ściany. Wylądował z poślizgiem. Jego buty darły drewno z podłogi, jego zakrzywione w szpony dłonie wydzierały drzazgi z paneli. Zaskoczył Fritza. Kupił sobie kilka sekund. Jego oczy płonęły dziko, gdy znów zaszarżował. Palce zaciśnięte w pięść nieuchronnie dążyły do celu, jakim był krzyż Fritza. Przed takim atakiem nikt nie mógłby się uchronić. Nikt. Fritz ugodzony prosto w plecy poleciał w przód. Zaskoczenie na jego twarzy nagle przerodziło się w coś więcej. W coś jak pragnienie zemsty. Nim upadł na ziemię wyciągnął ręce i wykonał szybki przewrót dla złagodzenia upadku. Wstał szybko i odwrócił się. Jackson stał tam gdzie uderzył go w kręgosłup. Nie dobrze. Zły pomysł. Zużył na to niemal całą energię. Fritz rzucił się na niego z pazurami. Nie do wiary, że taki cherlak może być tak silny. Jackson z zabójczą prędkością zablokował atak. Zasłonił się przedramionami. Kiedy Fritz uderzył odturlał się w tył. Unikał go. Chciał go wykończyć podstępem. Fritz spróbował przywalić mu lewym siepowym. Nic z tego. Jack uskoczył szybciej niż Fritz zdołał to zauważyć. Wymierzył mu cios prosto w twarz. Ale on był już dwa kroki dalej. Przed następnym atakiem również się uchylił. - Ej! - zawołał Fritz - Co ty robisz?! Walcz jak mężczyzna! - Dlaczego? - spytał spokojnie Jackson, ukazując przed kopniakiem Fritza. - Ty tchórzu! Gdy tylko to powiedział zdał sobie sprawę, że przegrał. Ujrzał wyciągniętą nogę Jacksona i zrozumiał, że dał się podejść. Chwilowy brak koncentracji Jack przeobraził w broń. Uderzenie prosto w lewą stronę twarzy zrzuciło go z nóg. Ból był tak nagły, że kolana same ugięły się pod nim. Walnął w podłogę z całą siłą jaką Jackson włożył w tego kopniaka. Poczuł jak krew wypełnia mu usta. Jej słodki smak rozbudził w nim gorycz porażki. Już nawet nie czuł bólu. Nic nie czuł. Był zbyt zdumiony przegraną by czuć cokolwiek. - Tchórz... - wydukał - Jesteś tchórzem... - A jednak to ja stoję, a ty leżysz. - odrzekł mu Jackson. - Walczysz nie honorowo... jak zdrajca. - Walczę jedynie tak by wygrać. Nie licz, że w prawdziwym świecie, tam, poza bezpiecznymi murami szkoły, ktokolwiek będzie przestrzegał zasad. Spójrz w dal, a może ujrzysz jaki jest naprawdę świat. Jackson rzucił mu jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i wolno oddalił się od niego, żeby w spokoju usłyszeć ile punktów otrzymał. W tej jednej chwili zdawało się, że widział więcej niż ktokolwiek inny z Bractwa. I że jako jedyny wie co czeka w świecie pełnym zła. Jego oczy błyszczały smutkiem. Wtedy to właśnie Fritz uświadomił sobie, że to co mówił było prawdą. Łatwiej było żyć w pięknym kłamstwie, niż w bolesnej rzeczywistości. - Jackson, ten jeden raz powiedziałeś coś mądrego. Twarze wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę wejścia. Bracia cofali się przed nim gdy szedł i kłaniali się. Bo on tu przyszedł. A przyszedł z podniesioną głową, nie okazując bojaźni. Szedł między nimi niczym król. Jak władca pokonanej armii, dumny i świadom porażki. I jak król ugiął kolano. William podszedł do Hillsa. Jego twarz była nie wzruszona, ale w jego duchu toczyła się bitwa między tym co słuszne, a tym co było jego dumą. W chwilę potem uklęknął przed profesorem Hillsem. Wiele miał złych cech i jego zachowanie wielokrotnie było naganne, nieprzystojące prefektowi, ale jednej rzeczy nie można mu było zaprzeczyć. Odwagi. I honorowości. - Przepraszam. - powiedział łamiącym się głosem - Przepraszam i błagam o wybaczenie. To co uczyniłem, nie godzi się Bratu. Mogę być jedynie zdany na twą łaskę, sir. Hillsa tak samo jak całą resztę Braci zaskoczyła ta mowa. A Will tylko pokornie pochylił głowę. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić to czekać na przebaczenie, albo na karę. Był człowiekiem honoru. On był dla niego ważny ponad wszystko inne. - Wstań. - Sir... - Wstań - powtórzył Hills - bo nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Nie mam ci czego wybaczać. Profesor chwycił go za ramiona i z niewielką pomocą siły, postawił go na nogi. Nie był zły. Był dobry. - A teraz, czy będziesz na tyle łaskaw i zostaniesz na tym spotkaniu, z nami, czyniąc to do czego powołano to Bractwo. Co, Misiek? - Zgoda. Hills uśmiechnął się lekko i puścił Willa. Odszedł w stronę Darkwooda. Elsa rzuciła się Willowi na szyję. - Och, ty durniu. Ty głupi, bezmyślny awanturniku. - uśmiechnęła się, po czym dodała ciszej - Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, Misiek. * * * Środa, 27 stycznia, klasa lekcji eliksirów, godzina 9:13 W kociołkach coś bulgotało. Gotowały się w nich jakieś eliksiry. Jeden kociołek przykryty był miedzianą pokrywką. Zapewne było to coś niebezpiecznego, albo śmierdzącego jak perfumy Umbridge. Albo i jedno i drugie. Jedno było pewne. Perfumy Umbridge cuchnęły. Siódma klasa siedziała jak zwykle w środę o tej godzinie na lekcji eliksirów, choć napięcie jakie zawsze panowało w tej sali było niemalże znośne odkąd Bractwo poznało tą miłą stronę profesora Hillsa. Już nie łatwo było mu udawać wrednego, nienawidzącego dzieci nauczyciela. Coś szykował na dziś. Nie bez powodu przecież uważył, aż trzy, trudne eliksiry. Tylko jakie one były i czy je też musieli dziś zrobić? Profesor podszedł do stolika z kociołkami i spojrzał na uczniów. Wiedział, że są strasznie ciekawi jakież to magiczne eliksiry przygotował. - Na dzisiejszej lekcji uważycie wybrany przez siebie eliksir z tych trzech. Najpierw wam o nich trochę opowiem, a potem możecie szukać wskazówek na stronie 559. Kilka osób odruchowo otworzyło podręczniki. Hills musiał mocno się powstrzymywać by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Reputacja, pamiętaj, reputacja. Odwrócił się w stronę pierwszego eliksiru. - Uważajcie wyjątkowo na tej lekcji, bo znajomość tych eliksirów jest niezbędna by zdać Owutemy. Podejdzcie. - wskazał kociołek po lewej stronie. Wywar w nim miał kolor jak rozwodniona, topiona czekolada - Czy kto orientuje się co to za eliksir? Nikt się nie odezwał. Żadna ręka nie wystrzeliła w górę. Hills pokręcił głową. - Nikt? Nikt nie wie co to jest? Kogo wybrać do odpowiedzi? Thropp! Jackson wyprostował się nagle, jakby mu wbito kij w plecy. Miał konsternację wymalowaną na twarzy. Nie specjalnie przepadał za tym eliksirem. - To Wywar Tojadowy. Dla wilkołaków. Pozwala im zachować ludzkie zmysły. - rzekł Hillsowi prosto w twarz. Profesor pokiwał głową. - Dobrze. Czemu się nie zgłosiłeś? - Uznałem, że i tak pan profesor każe mi odpowiedzieć. Edgar wsparł ręce na biodrach, odwracając się tyłem do uczniów, by nie ujrzeli delikatnego uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Zacisnął mocno usta, po czym spojrzał na Jacka. Jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie, wręcz wyzywająco, jarząc się jaskrawą zielenią w półmroku jaki panował w klasie. Zauważył, że rana na jego policzku ładnie się zagoiła i teraz miała kolor pudrowego różu. Pani Pomfrey znała się na leczeniu nie tylko grypy. - Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu, panie Thropp i módl się, żebym sięnie rozmyślił. W drugim kociołku pływała rzadka substancja, o czarnej barwie ze srebrnymi drobinkami pływającmi w środku jak małe rybki w wielkim oceanie. Jeden z eliksirów z niezbędnika Bractwa. - A czy ten eliksir jest ktoś w stanie rozpoznać? - Vissenebrencium! - ryknęła połowa klasy, będąca w Bractwie. Wszyscy pozostali wytrzeszczyli oczy, patrząc na nich niczym na jakichś niesamowicie zdolnych czarodzieji. Nie mogli wiedzieć skąd tak naprawdę znają ten eliksir. - Więc pewnie z wielką chęcią opowiecie reszcie klasy do czego służy. - mruknął Hills, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. - Pozwala widzieć w ciemności. - Dobrze. Po pięć punktów dla każdego domu. A teraz możecie wracać już na stanowiska. Dziś sporządzicie... - Ale, profesorze - odezwał się ktoś z tyłu - nie pokazał pan jeszcze tego eliksiru. Hills spojrzał na ostatni kociołek, ten z pokrywką. - Ach, tak. To dość specyficzny wywar, niezwykle trudny do zrobienia w choć najmniejszej porcji, a w dodatku też w pewnym sensie niebezpieczny. Jego proces tworzenia jest tak skomplikowany, że potrzeba ośmiu miesięcy na zrobienie go. Nazywa Innaditioneme. Ma tą cechę, że nie jest on w postaci ciekłej, a gazowej. - Edgar położył rękę na pokrywce - Kiedy zdejmę pokrywkę opary w kilka chwil wypełnią klasę. Będziecie je czuć jak zwykłą parę wodną, tylko szaro różową. Innaditioneme to eliksir ujawnianiający. Ujawniania różne nienormalności. Na przykład pokazuje pierwotną formę transmutowanego przedmiotu, wykrywa magiczne pułapki, powoduje sztuczną przemianę wilkołaków. - Wilkołaków?... - wyszeptał cicho Will. On, Jackson i Edward zbledli tak, że wyglądali jakby powstali zza grobu. - Dobra, zdejmuję pokrywkę. - Edgar, nie!!! - ryknął Edward. Za późno. Profesor już odkrył kociołek. Tak jak powiedział opary wypełniły klasę w zaledwie trzy sekundy. A w tym czasie zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Najpierw Jackson upadł na ziemię zwijając się z bólu i krzycząc jakby był żywcem obdzierany ze skóry. Will natychmiast skoczył w jego stronę łapiąc go za rękę i wrzeszcząc: - Jackson, pozstrzymaj to! Dasz radę! Wiem, że umiesz! Ty nie musisz taki być! Powstrzymaj się! Ale Jackson darł się dalej. Aż po chwili jego głos przestał przypominać głos człowieka. Przerodził się w niskie, chrapliwe wycie wilka. Sam Jackson też zaczął się przeistaczać. Jego twarz się wydłużyła. Jego ciało urosło, a ubranie pękło na wielkim, owłosionym zwierzęcym grzbiecie. Stopy Jacka przestały mieścić się w trampkach, a jego palce kończyły się teraz długimi zakrzywionymi szponami. Jego zęby były teraz ostre i lśniące, a całe ciało pokryte brudno rudą sierścią. Oczy Jacksona zmieniły kolor. Z jaskrawo zielonego na jadowicie żółty. Miał teraz pionowe źrenice. Jackson był wilkołakiem. Wszyscy zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Biegali po klasie byle tylko znaleźć się jak najlepiej Jackson, albo ukryć się gdzieś. Kilkanaście osób za najliczniejszą kryjówkę uznało miejsce za plecami Hillsa, mimo iż był on najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem. Tylko jedna osoba stanęła przed profesorem, z różdżką w ręce gotowa bronić innych uczniów. - Co to do cholery jest?! - zawołał Hans do Willa - Naoglądał się za dużo Animal Planet? - Jasny gwint, Smith, to nie czas na żarty! - odkrzyknął Will, patrząc z niepokojem jak przemiana Jacksona dobiega końca. Wilkołak padł wyczerpany na ziemię. - Zróbcie z tym coś! On jest niebezpieczny. - Cicho, Smith, bo go rozjuszysz. - powiedział łamiącym się głosem Hills. W tej chwili Jackson otworzył oczy. Zawył przeciąle, aż wszystkim przeszły ciarki po plecach. Podniósł się i stanął na łapach, oglądając się za siebie. Zaczął węszyć i się ślinić. Dostrzegł całą grupę uczniów nieudolnie kryjącą się za profesorem Hillsem, z Hansem na czele. Usłyszeli warczenie, które nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Zrobił krok w przód i mocnym machnięciem przedniej łapy rzucił Willem na ścianę, z taką siłą, że chłopak rozwalił plecami wiszący na niej regał i padł nieprzytomny na ziemi. Wilkołak ruszył na nich. Biegł na czterech łapach. Trudno było uwierzyć, że to w ogóle był człowiek. Jak na wilkołaka miał dość specyficzną budowę, bardziej przypominającą wilka niż hybrydę. Sierść pokrywała jego ciało w znaczniejszym stopniu niż u zwykłych wilkołaków. Głowę miał całkowicie wilczą, a masywny kark porośnięty gęstym futrem. Jedynie ramiona i tors miał w miarę ludzkie. Nim dotarł do choćby połowy klasy, Edward rzucił się na Jacksona. Przewrócili się obaj, niszcząc stanowiska do ważenia eliksirów. Wilkołak podniósł się szybciej. Rozwścieczony zaatakował Edwarda. Zaklęcie śmignęło mu koło wilczego ucha. To Hans starał się powstrzymać go przed zbliżeniem się do reszty klasy. Jednakże tylko pogorszył sprawę. Jackson spojrzał na niego z rządzą mordu w płonących złotem oczach. Ugiął już tylne łapy do skoku na Hansa, kiedy Will podciął mu nogi. Wilk zwalił się z łoskotem na ziemię. - Profesorze, okno! Niech pan otworzy okno i wywietrzy te opary. Nie wiem jak długo będziemy w stanie go zatrzymywać! Hills podbiegł do najniższego okienka lochu i rozchylił je na pełną szerokość. To samo zrobił z dwoma pozostałymi, które mógł otworzyć bez narażania się na obezwanie pazurami wilkołaka. Jackson skoczył w stronę Willa. Chłopak czym prędzej zbiegł mu z drogi, wskakując wilkołakowi na plecy. Złapał się mocno pod jego karkiem, starając się nie spaść. Przycinął kolana do boków wilka. Jack poczuł go, bo zaczął szaleńczo wyrywać się próbując pozbyć się niechcianego podróżnika na gapę ze swoich pleców. Machał łapami jak szalony sięgał nimi za siebie lecz nie dosięgł Willa. Za to wymyślił inny sposób na zrzucenie go z siebie. Zaszarżował tyłem na ścianę. Uderzenie pozbawiło Willa oddechu, nieświadomie się puścił i prawie zemdlał. Jack jeszcze raz natarł na mur, tym razem pozostawiając na nim Williama, który spadł na połamaną od naporu ciężkich nóż wilkołaka podłogę. Miał połamane kilka kości, w tym żebra i kość udową. Natychmiast zemdlał. - Misiek! W tym czasie jego miejsce zajął Edward. Ale nie popełnił tego samego błędu co Will. Zwinniejszy i lepiej wyszkolony niż on, wskoczył na wilkołaka i stanął mu na ramionach, nie kołysząc się ani trochę. Jackson oczywiście próbował się szarpać, ale Edward tylko przeskawiwał po jego plecach jakby były najzwyklejszą w świecie podłogą. - Teraz! - zawołał do Hansa. - Drętwota! Zaklęcie Hansa i Edwarda trafiło w wilka, nie czyniąc mu jednak większej krzywdy. A wtedy Jackson przewrócił się, a Edward spadł razem z nim. Opary się ulatniały. Styczniowe powietrze wywiało eliksir z klasy. Jackson zaczął powracać do swej pierwotnej postaci. Strasznie wył, wierzgał i kopał, wijąc się z bólu. Widok był jeszcze gorszy niż podczas przemiany. Z Jacksona jakby schodziła skóra. Zniknęło futro, twarz stała się normalna, oczy znów były zielone. Edward podniósł się z ziemi. W tej chwili Jackson zamachnął się ręką, z której jeszcze nie zniknęły pazury. Szpony wzgryzły się w jego ramię i pierś rozdzierając je jak masło. Edward ryknął z bólu i ponownie padł na ziemię. Jackson też już przestał się ruszać. Był znów w swej ludzkiej postaci, nagi i biały jak trup, wyglądając jakby miał za chwilę się porzygać. Jego ciało było wyczerpane. Był nieprzytomny. Pierwszy ocknął się Hills. Podbiegł do Jacksona, odwrócił go i spojrzał na niego. Kiedy stwierdził, że nic poza skrajnym przemęczeniem nic mu nie jest, rozerwał Edwardowi koszule. Na klatce piersiowej i lewym ramieniu miał cztery, głębokie rany szarpane, które wymagały natychmiastowej pomocy specjalisty nim ulegną zakażeniu. Profesor wstał od Edwarda i obmacał klatkę piersiową Willa. Dwa żebra miał kompletnie pogruchotane, jedno pęknięte oraz złamany obojczyk i kość udową. Edward i Will potrzebowali natychmiastowej pomocy. - Hej! Pomóżcie! Niech ktoś pobiegnie po panią Pomfrey! I ktoś musi mi pomóc zatamować krwotok Edwarda! Bracia, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą sikali po gaciach ze strachu, teraz podbiegli by czym prędzej pomóc Hillsowi. Oni mieli coś czego brakowało reszcie. Znali Jacka, Edwarda i Willa i nie bali się tego. Za to tak bardzo rwali się do thumb|leftthumbpomocy, że nie zauważyli czegoś tak oczywistego jak śnieg na błoniach. Coś co rozumieli wszyscy pozostali uczniowie. Tego dnia na jaw wyszedł sekret Jacksona. Był on wilkołakiem, a Will i Edward uratowali ich przed nim. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania